Tide of Terror
by Charger69
Summary: DMC Au. On the day Elizabeth is to marry Edmond Martin. A ghost from the past returns to Port Royal. A past lover and a life that she would rather forget returns in the form of news that her former fiancé is alive.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note. I don't own anything other then the plot to the story.**_

_**Summary.**__ DMC Au. On the day Elizabeth is to marry Edmond Martin. A ghost from the past returns to Port Royal. A past lover and a life that she would rather forget returns in the form of news that her former fiancé is alive._

_Prologue_

_No it wasn't true. It couldn't be true not her strong and handsome Will. Elizabeth had told herself time and time again ever since her father had told her the dreadful news that the ship that her fiancé had been on his way back to Port Royal from Spain had sunk in the North Atlantic._

_He had been delivering several swords to some Spanish noblemen and highly ranked Spanish Navel and Military officers. In the last two years Will's reputation as the best sword maker in the Caribbean had speared far and wide._

_No longer working under his drunken former master. Will had expanded the business beyond the Caribbean making swords for noblemen, navel and military men from different places in Europe. It had been a year into their courtship that Will had asked her father for his permission to marry her._

_They had been due to be married tomorrow but fate had other plans it seemed. Weatherby Swann was worried about his daughter. She had locked herself away in her room for three weeks now ever since he had told her the news of Will's death._

_During the first few months of Will and Elizabeth's courtship Weatherby had doubted the young man's love for his daughter and being able to provide for Elizabeth if they ever got married._

_But Will had held his head high and told him straight that he was willing to work long tiring hours if Weatherby would granted him permission to marry Elizabeth. He would do anything for her and would even die to protect her if need be._

_Weatherby attitude towards the young blacksmith had changed from then on. The two of them got along very well after that. Even after a year of courtship many people among the upper-class in Port Royal still gossiped and had spread rumours that Will was only after Elizabeth for her money._

_Weatherby smiled to himself when he remembers the ball he had thrown here at the manor in celebration of Christmas. Elizabeth and Will had been courting for eight months then._

_It was still four days till Christmas. Weatherby dear departed wife's family her sister, brother in law, mother and father where sailing from England to see him and Elizabeth after almost nine years of not seeing each other._

_Kathleen his dear departed wife would have been proud of who Elizabeth had become. Just like Kathleen, Elizabeth spoke her mind on subjects such as the man she loved. She had both his and Kathleen's stubbornness and pride and to top it all off both their tempers combined._

_He knew that his wife would have liked Will if she were still alive to meet the man that their daughter was in love with._

_It was the night of annuls Christmas Ball that the Weatherby threw to bring the community of Port Royal together. Food, Cloths and toys where given to poor of Port Royal. Out of all of the Governors of Port Royal Weatherby was the kindest and most giving of all of them._

_Will had been to party that was thrown for the towns people of Port Royal all paid for by the Governor this time Will was going to be attending the one thrown at the Governor's manor._

_The last eight months had been heaven on earth. Elizabeth smiled as she remembered the night of the annul Christmas Ball that her father threw for the wealthy and the towns people._

_Her father had a heart of gold. An old friend from Elizabeth's childhood before she had come to Port Royal to live with her father and had found the love of her life. Emma Martin had been nothing but rude since she had arrived early that day._

_Emma had come to Port Royal with Edmond. Edmond was kind and gently and was like most of the unmarried men in upper-class society they where obsessed with the rules of gentry, courtship and above all else Propriety. Stuff the bloody rules the where more like guidelines anyway._

_Will was rough around the edges; he had a temper on him like most men did. He took pride in his work. He never stuck to the stupid rules that society had put in place. He drank after a hard days work or at the end of hard week in the smithy._

_She had seen him lose his cool a few times. She remembered the first time she had ever heard him curse and swear and having lost his temper. It had been a month after they had begun courting._

_He had been shoeing a horse for a nobleman here in Port Royal. The horse a Thoroughbred brought over from England as wedding present for the nobleman and his wife. The dammed animal wouldn't stand still while Will attempted to remove the old shoe._

"_Stand still yu bloody animal" Will snapped as he grabbed the horse. Front right foreleg. That mare moved again as Will bent down and removed the nails from the shoe and then shoe._

_The mare being cheeky turned her head and butted her head against his back. Will almost stumbling turned and glared at the mare._

"_Maybe she wants some company" Elizabeth spoke up startling Will who dropped the hot shoe into the cooling bucket._

"_Bloody hell Elizabeth don't sneak up on a man like that" Will said his voice laced with humour as he patted the mare's neck and went back to shoeing the mare._

_He wasn't afraid of using his fists if need be. He wasn't a violent man but at times he had lost his temper with the Donkey in the smithy or when a horse he was shoeing wouldn't cooperating._

_When he had arrived at ball he looked like he was a filthy mood from the look on his face when he had walked into the room._

_Elizabeth excused herself from the conversation with Lady Williams and Mrs Kennedy. Two families that had arrived in Port Royal in the last months. Lady Williams husband Lord Samuel Williams was an old friend of her father._

_Mrs Kennedy whose husband was replacing Admiral Jackson who was retiring from the Navy._

_Will didn't looked pleased to be there. Something most have upset him in last eight hours since she had last seen him._

'_Will what's the matter?' Elizabeth asked taking him to one side of the room away from prying eyes and flapping ears of gossipers of the upper class in Port Royal_

"_It's nothing love I just had a visit from an old friend that all" Will tried to get Elizabeth to drop the subject. Elizabeth knew Will well enough that if he didn't want to talk about then there was no use in pushing him to talk about it._

"_Elizabeth I've been looking for you everywhere" Emma fake push voice was like a chill of cold wind. She was the last person Elizabeth wanted to see tonight._

"_What do you want Emma" Elizabeth bit at her, Emma looked with distained at Will who standing next to Elizabeth. She looked at him like he was a piece of dirt that she had steeped in._

"_Edmond was asking to speak with you" Emma said smirking at Will who ignored her. Will spotted the Governor talking to his father in law and Captain Quinn Adams who was married to Elizabeth's cousin Rachel._

_Elizabeth didn't remember much between her walking away to speak with Edmond and him and Will involved in a fistfight in the middle of the dance floor._

_Elizabeth wept into her pillow as she had for the last three weeks. She cried herself to sleep every night for the last three weeks having lost her soul mate._

_**AN If anyone has any story ideas or for this story just review **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note. I don't own anything other then the plot to the story.**_

_**Summary.**__ DMC Au. On the day Elizabeth is to marry Edmond Martin. A ghost from the past returns to Port Royal. A past lover and a life that she would rather forget returns in the form of news that her former fiancé is alive._

Chapter 1

It had been nine months since news had arrived of Will's death. Her father and family had pushed Elizabeth into an engagement to Edmond she went along with it. Her sprit was broken.

Her life was an empty void. She barely smiled or laughed anymore. Estella watched her friend grieve young master Turner's death. Now Elizabeth was almost lifeless, in the fact she barely functioned. It was like there was no spark or fire within Elizabeth.

It had died the same time Will had. When Will had been alive her mistresses had been the happiest she had ever seen her since she had come to live in Port Royal with her father. It was like she was a lifeless body.

Many nights Estella had stayed with Elizabeth and comforted her. It helped but it was not enough. Weatherby Swann had forced his daughter into an engagement that Elizabeth didn't' want.

Will's body had never been recovered. An empty casket had been laid to rest on the cliff where he and Elizabeth had played as children when they had first arrived in Port Royal and where they had gone for some time to themselves during their courtship and engagement.

It had been beautiful and big service with all of the town's people with all of the nobility of Port Royal. Jack and his crew had come to pay their respects to Will. Her father and Admiral Kennedy had allowed Jack and the crew of the Black Pearl to attend Will's funeral and the wake afterwards.

No amounts of I'm sorry for your loss and he was good man could comfort Elizabeth. After they laid Will to rest she had locked her self away in room again away from the world.

Elizabeth sat in dinning room of the manor with her father, Emma, Edmond, Lord and Lady Wilson. She used her fork to move the remaining peas on her plate around. When she and Will had been planning their own wedding it had been the happiest time of her life.

Now she barely spoke to anyone. Lady Wilson watched Elizabeth as she sipped her glass of Sherry. What was wrong with the girl she couldn't still be grieving over that blacksmith could she.

Edmond was happy to be marring the woman he loved. But Elizabeth wasn't so happy about the upcoming wedding. She never argued on anything. It was like the spark or fire of life had gone from her.

Edmond could tell she was unhappy with the engagement but it had been his mother and father that had been demanding that the wedding go ahead. They where a smart match in the eyes of those in the upper class in Port Royal.

"If I may be excused" Elizabeth spoke up for the first time since dinner had begun. Weatherby nodded for her to leave.

Edmond looked in his mother's direction she gave Elizabeth a look of distain of still grieving the loss of the love of her life and soul mate. Sometimes Edmond could not understand his mother's reason for dislike of Elizabeth.

She just lost her one true love not nine months ago. Edmond first impression of Will had not been good. After the Christmas Ball debacle the two of them had put their pride and differences aside for Elizabeth's sake and had become good friends.

Will was one of the best men Edmond had known. He had seen very clearly the way Elizabeth had gone to see if Will was all right that she was in love with Will and he was in love with Elizabeth.

Emma had made snide remarks that entirety evening. His mother and father had the same opinion of Will since that night. Though his father had changed his tone when Will saved Edmond's younger brother Harold from being beaten and robbed on the wrong side of Port Royal one night.

His brother had come home with a black eye, broken nose and spilt lip. Will had been heading back to the smithy after a few mugs of ale and rum from the tavern that Church ladies had tried to close down multiple times over the years.

He had seen eight men jump Harold and his friends the Robertson brothers. Will had jumped in knocking one of the men out with a plank of wood that was lying in the alley. Swing the piece of wood around and knocking another two out it was now five on four.

The Robertson boys had dragged Harold out of the way. Will had knocked about five of the eight. One of the three still standing pulled a knife from his belt with the intention of stabbing Will with it.

"Look out" Adam Robertson had yelled warning Will of the man wielding the knife. Will grabbed the man's arm and twisted his arm so hard that it was dislocated. Will kicked him in the stomach. Leaving two on one.

Victor Robertson watched in amazement in a matter of minutes, Will had knocked the other two men out and was making his way over to them.

He had helped them home before heading back to his smithy. Harold and the Robertson's boys had asked Will to teach how to use a sword and fight the way he had that night saving them from getting beaten up pretty badly.

Victor and Adam had been among the other four men to car Will's coffin to the grave. Even the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had shed a tear at his friend's funeral. Jack had said a few kind words about Will.

When Elizabeth had broken down sobbing. Jack had taken her into his arms and let her cry onto his shoulder. Edmond knew that Jack was a close friend of both Will and Elizabeth and it was none of his business.

_Tortuga _

Jack Sparrow sighed as he looked into his mug of rum. It was hard to believe that it had been nine months since his best friend had died. Jack could still hardly believe it. He had found no comfort in Scarlett or Gisele.

They barely knew Will, as a pose to Jack who was his best friend. Ana Maria had helped Jack deal with the grief of losing his best friend. It had hit the crew as hard as it hit Jack when news of Will's death had reached them.

When Will had been returning to Port Royal after delivering an order. He would stop in at Tortuga to catch up with the crew or with Jack. When Will had told Jack that he and Elizabeth where getting married.

Jack and him had gotten really drunk that night so had all the crew. The next morning with heads pounding from their hangovers they all congratulated Will on finally take the step.

Will had taken him to one side and asked Jack if he would be his best man. Jack had been honour and touched that Will had asked.

Since Will death, Jack had cut himself off from the rest of crew. He kept more to himself. He barely gave Scarlett and Gisele the time of day.

Ana Maria had been the one to pull out of his grief stupor and told him straight that this wasn't what Will would want his best friend to do.

Ana had lost a brotherly figure. Her and Will had been like siblings since he had saved her from being raped in Tortuga about three months after Jack's botched hanging in Port Royal.

"Jack are you alright?" Ana asked placing a hand on Jack's slumped shoulders. It was like Jack was now a broken man since Will had died.

"Its nothing love. I'm just thinking about Will that all". Jack said sipping his mug of rum.

_Tortuga Docks._

I smelled the familiar scent that was Tortuga. It smelled of rum, vomit and mud from the grubby streets filled with drunks, pirates and whores.

I spotted the Pearl anchored not far the docks. My own ship I had a war galleon I had commandeered from St Edmonton the second largest English Port in the Caribbean after St Yorkshire.

It had 120 guns in total. A hand picked crew from some of meanest Pirate ports in the world.

The Pirate Saxon was a beautiful war galleon that had been built for the Governor of St Edmonton. Though her navel name was HMS Dawn-Trader. She was no Black Pearl that was for sure.

I left my first mate Rodrigo in charge of the crew. Rodrigo was a big half Spaniard and half Dutch. Rodrigo had been a crewmember aboard the merchant ship I had been travelling on back to Port Royal.

We where the only survivors. A strange voodoo woman had picked us up by the name of Tia Dialma. She spoke in the strangest of tongues in riddles and such.

I had been pirating for the last four and half months. I looked up at the sign that hung above the door of the tavern. _The Faithful Bride. _It was where you could always find Jack when he was docked in Tortuga.

Walking into the Faithful Bride I spotted Marty, Ana Maria, Gibbs and a few other crewmembers of the Black Crew. I spotted Jack sitting in the back corner on his own. I watched as Ana Maria walked over to him.

I leaned against the bar and watched them for another few minutes. I paid the whores working the tavern no mind.

I approached the table they where seated at with their backs turn to me. Jack was lost in his own thoughts.

"Why the long face Sparrow" I said leanings the post closest to the table. I watched with a smirk on my face as Jack and Ana Marie both turned to see me standing behind them.

"Will that you or am I bloody lost me mind" Jack said in disbelief at seeing me alive. He though I was dead like a lot people.

"If you are Jack then I have lost my mind too" Ana said standing up hugging me. I felt tears running down her cheeks possibly tears of joy that I was alive.

"A little more warning wouldn't have gone astray mate" Jack said as I took a seat at the table.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note. I don't own anything other then the plot to the story.**_

_**Summary.**__ DMC Au. On the day Elizabeth is to marry Edmond Martin. A ghost from the past returns to Port Royal. A past lover and a life that she would rather forget returns in the form of news that her former fiancé is alive._

Chapter 2

Elizabeth sat the windowsill watching as the rain fell. She was to marry Edmond in three days.

The door opened as Estella walked in. Estella looked down at the note that Jack Sparrow had sent to be given to Elizabeth.

"Miss there's a letter for you for Jack Sparrow" Estella said placing the letter on the nightstand.

Elizabeth said nothing as Estella left the room. She sighted and went back to remember those memoires she had of Will.

She grabbed the letter and snuck out of the manor via her balcony. The rain had most people indoors.

It was only a twenty minutes walk or ten minutes run to the cave and cliff where so many memories of Will remained.

Once inside the cave she opened the parchment note and began to read the letter or note Jack had sent to her.

_Dear Lizzie _

_I have some news that may shock you though it did shock me too. There's no easy way to have to tell you this that William is alive. I know you'll be calling me a rotten liar, which I wouldn't blame you for if you didn't believe me._

_It was only two days ago that I got the shock of my life when I saw him in the flesh and he was most defiantly was alive and breathing._

_No doubt by the time this letter reaches you and having read it he will be long gone. _

_Yours Sincerely Captain Jack Sparrow _

Was it at all possible that he had been alive all this time? There most have been a reason for him to disappear like that only to reappear months later making everyone who cared about him believe that he was dead.

That letter left many questions in her mind. Will was the only person who could answer those questions.

Two days later

I stood at the helm of the Pirate Saxon. After seeing Jack again after almost a year. I had a wedding to stop. Jack had informed me that Elizabeth was being forced to marry Edmond Martin.

Thunder rumbled overhead. We where still a day and half sail from Port Royal. That place held good and bad memories mostly good memories.

I looked out the horizon there was a storm in the distance. We had been luck to make it out of the storm with minimal damage to the Pirate Saxon. I handed the wheel over to Rodrigo and went to my cabin.

I sat at my desk with a half empty bottle of rum. I had my compass out was looking over various maps looking for the quickest course to Port Royal it depended on the tide movement and wind direction.

I groaned and brought the bottle to my lips and took a sip before setting it back on the table next to the two other empty ones.

Anger welted into my gut at the man who had done this to me. Grabbing the keys to the brig and the warrant for my arrest wanting me dead or alive I went below decks

Walking towards the brig. The anger in my gut hadn't passed in the minutes that had ticked by since I had walked from my cabin to the brig.

Richard Edwards sat in the cell his face bloody from the beating Rodrigo had given him the night before.

"Get up" I snapped unlocking the cell door. He stared at me as I threw the keys behind me.

"Who signed the warrant?" I questioned holding up the arrest warrant in hand. He groaned as he tried to get his feet.

"Your nothing but a common criminal Turner you are going to hang like you deserve" Edwards said as I threw the piece paper and slammed him up against the side of the ship.

"Tell me who signed the bloody warrant or I swear I end your life now and go after all those you care about" I yelled bring my pistol up to his temple I cocked the pistol with ever intention of ending his miserable life.

"Thomas Becket your half brother" Richard said short of breath from his broken ribs. I drew back in shock what brother I had no brother besides my older brother Adam who had left when I was ten.

"I don't have a half brother" I whispered Edwards could tell I knew nothing about a younger brother.

"I don't know all the details Cutler Becket's mother was unfaithful to her husband she slept with a sailor about twenty years ago. Thomas is bitter about having half brothers it was him and Edmund Martin issued the warrant all Martin wanted was your fiancée Elizabeth Swann and he wanted you out of the way" Edwards admitted finally telling me who it was that had wanted me dead.

"That bastrad I'll get them both" I said letting go of Edwards I turned and picked up the warrant and slammed the cell door shut and locked it.

Walking back up onto the main deck of the Saxon. The crew where going about their tasks as I walked to the helm where Rodrigo was at the wheel of the Pirate Saxon.

"Sir is something the matter" Cadell a young Welshmen I had picked up St Quinton a small pirate port about three days sail north west of Tortuga.

"Cadell tell the crew to get more wind in those sails." I said taking over steering the Pirate Saxon from Rodrigo.

It had been two days since the letter from Jack had arrived. Elizabeth could still not believe what she had read from the letter that Jack had sent to her. Was it possible that Will was still alive?

There where so many unanswered questions running through her mind. In less then twenty-four hours she was marring a man she saw as a friend not as a lover. Was it possible that Edmond had played a part in Will's disappearance? No that was a ridicules notion.

Edmond and Will where friends. Why would he want Will dead? After news had come of Will's death Edmond had acted a little strange then at the service he had acted more stranger.

Her train of thought was broken by a knock on her bedroom door. She quickly hid the letter in the secret compartment where she had hid the medallion years earlier.

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss but your father wises to speak with you in the drawing room. " Estella said as Elizabeth opened the door.

"Tell my father I will be with him in a few minutes" Elizabeth said, Estella nodded before scurrying off to inform the Governor that Elizabeth would down in a few minutes.

Elizabeth remained where she was standing for a few minutes remembering the times Will would sneaking into her room to see her when her father was away from the island on business.

Weatherby Swann was fuming at the news he had received early that afternoon from a friend of his in the East India Trading Company. The news was that Cutler Becket was in route to Port Royal with warrants for his daughter and James Norringtion.

"Father Estella said you sent for me," Elizabeth said entering the drawing room. Weatherby forgot his anger for a moment, as he looked at his daughter she was so much like Kathleen and himself it was uncanny.

"Elizabeth it may not be no longer safe for us to remain in Port Royal" Weatherby said gesturing for Elizabeth sit so that they could discuss this properly.

"Father what are you talking about. What do you mean it may not be no longer safe for us to remain in Port Royal has it got so something to do with Will's death" Elizabeth questioned. Weatherby sighed and looked away from his daughter for a brief moment.

"I was informed by an old friend of mine Benjamin Kingston in the East India Trading Company that warrants have been sighted by the King for your arrest and James Norringtion as well for aiding Jack Sparrow's escape two years ago.

As for Will I was also informed that Cutler Becket's younger half brother Thomas Becket had warrants sighed that issued for Will's arrest to be brought in alive or dead. Kingston showed me another document with damming evidence that Edmond may be involved in all of this. " Weatherby said as he showed Elizabeth the document to order the arrest or the death of his former future son in law.

"But why would Edmond want Will dead" Elizabeth said looking to her father for some answer to her question but Weatherby had none.

"Your guess is as good as mine Elizabeth and it's best if this kept between us," Weatherby said as he turned to look out the window of the drawing room.

"Father is there any chance that Will's alive. What I mean is that I received a letter from Jack two days ago that he saw Will in Tortuga not a week ago and that he might be looking for answers like we are to this." Elizabeth said, this caught Weatherby attention. If what Sparrow was saying was true that Will Turner was indeed alive and was seeking answers to why he had almost been killed for unknown reasons.

"I do not know Elizabeth there is a chance by almighty God that he is alive he will find his way back to you. I know there was a time that I doubted his love for you. But now I would never doubt Will's love for you and that he will find his way back to you." Weatherby said he hoped to god he was right that Will was on his way to Port Royal.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note. I don't own anything other then the plot to the story.**_

_**Summary.**__ DMC Au. On the day Elizabeth is to marry Edmond Martin. A ghost from the past returns to Port Royal. A past lover and a life that she would rather forget returns in the form of news that her former fiancé is alive._

Chapter 3

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life that it was far from. The rain was just putting a damping on it. She was marrying a man she did not love. There was a possibility that man she was marrying today had been involved in the disappeared of her former fiancé.

Thunder rumbled overhead. Heavy footfalls where heard over the rain. Elizabeth turned her head to see a short man wearing an overcoat and a white powered wig. Royal Marines where escorting someone towards the archway.

Elizabeth dropped her bouquet of flowers and rushed towards the crowd of people. So Jack had been right about Will being alive. Her eyes widened in shock, as she got closer.

There he stood Will Turner in all his glory. He struggled against the shackles and two Royal Marines that held him in place.

"Will what are you. Why is this happening?" She asked as she approached him the two Marines released Will.

"Ask Edmond or perhaps Thomas Becket as to why this happening my love" He growled turning his attention to Cutler Becket.

"Edmond what does this have to do with him?" Elizabeth said as she placed her hand on his chest. Most of the guests where still recovering from the shock of having seen a dead man they thought was dead that was very much alive.

"He and Thomas Becket sighed the warrant for my death which they failed to do so apparently" I said sarcastically turning my attention to Weatherby making his way through eh crowd only to be stopped by two Royal Marines.

"How Dare You. Stand your men down at once. Do you hear me" He demanding not looking in Elizabeth direction and mine.

"Governor Weatherby Swann its been too long" Cuter said as he handed one of Navel Officers his overcoat.

"Cutler Becket" Weatherby sounded surprised to see the little bastard. I stayed quite I tried as I might to calm Elizabeth.

"Its Lord now actual" He said not caring about whose feeling he hurt at that moment. Right about then I wanted to kill both Edmond Martin with my bar hands if I could that was if I only I could get my hands on him.

"Lord or not. You have no reason or no authority to arrest this man," Weatherby said pointing the direction of where I was standing shackled.

"In fact I do. Mr Mercer. The warrant for the one William Turner" Becket said as his second in command handed Becket the warrant. Becket handed the warrant to Weatherby to read.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann" Weatherby said reading the warrant. He turned his attention to me and gave a look of distain and disgust.

"Oh is it. That's annoying my mistake. Arrest her" Becket said turning his attention to Mercer his hence men.

"On What Charges" Elizabeth exclaimed as she was torn from my grasp. My anger raged from deep inside for him.

"No. Becket you'll not touch her or I swear I'll kill all you," I growled fighting against the two Royal Marines that grabbed me and kept me from trying to rip out that man's jugular

"Ah ha, here's the one for William Turner. And I have another here for Mr James Norringtion. Is he present." Becket said handing Weatherby my warrant then went on parade Norringtion's warrant in front of the crowd.

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth said looking at man with a look of hatred. What was that saying? Ah yes 'if looks could kill' that was it.

"Commodore Norringtion resigned his commission some months ago." Weatherby said looking up briefly from reading the warrant.

"I don't believe was the answer to the question I asked" Cutler said slightly smirking as he turned back to look at the Governor.

"Becket in the category of questions not answered" I said not hiding my hated for the bastard and his half brother that was also my half brother as well.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with" Elizabeth dammed her eyes where burning holes in him. The little bastard would pay for this. Not only him but his younger half brother and Edmond bloody Martin as well.

"The charge is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crowd of empire and condemned to death for which the" Weatherby began to read charges that had been put against Elizabeth and Me.

"For which regrettable the punishment is also death" Becket said finishing the Governor's sentence. I would die before I would see Elizabeth walk to the gallows.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow" Becket said as he turned his full attention to me.

"Captain" Both Elizabeth and I said at the same time. He looked at the both of us with interest in what I did not know but I had a gut feeling it was not for the better.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth responded first answering for the both of us. Becket turned to look at her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes I thought you might" Becket said before turning his attention back to me. He nodded to the Marines for us to be taken to the jail at the fort.

On the way to the jail. I knocked my weight into one of the marines and broke his nose in the process. I was knocked over the back of the head with the butt of a musket.

I woke a short time later shackled to the side of my cell. The bastards where going to pay if they had laid a single hand on her.

"Will are you alright," I merely grunted in reply as I waited for head to stop spinning from the pain to the back of my skull.

"I'll get us out of this mess somehow Elizabeth. I don't know how but I'll try" I said as reached through the cold metal bars and stroked her cheek.

"I'm just glad you are alive and aren't dead like I thought you where for the last nine months" Elizabeth said grateful to feel his touch after thing he was dead for so long.

"Turner get up Lord Becket wishes to speak with you. " One of the Marines growled wrenching open the cell door.

I said nothing as was unshackled from the cell wall and forced to my feet only to be shackled up like an animal goin to slaughter.

"Lord Becket the prisoner as ordered" The officer in the great big puffy white wig said getting

"Those won't be necessary "Becket said looking in my direction briefly. The officer nodded before going to remove my shackles.

The Navel Marines left the room leaving only Becket and myself in the room. Becket was purring two glassies of port.

"The East India Trading Company is in need of your services. We wish for you to act as an agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow" Becket said as he offered me a glass of port but I declined and he walked towards the fireplace.

"More acquaintance then friend how do you know Jack:" I said as Becket looked into the fire and picked up something.

"We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left mark on the other " Becket said leaning down and pick up a p bard that glowed orange.

"What mark did he leave on you" I asked but received no answer in return.

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession Becket said moving away from the fire place and pick up the glass of port.

"Recover at the point of a sword" I asked looking him with distain that he want me betrayed my best friend even if it would save not only my life but Elizabeth as well.

"Barging. Letters of Mark. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free privateer in the employment of England" Becket said as he moved to his desk.

" Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free" I scoffed at Becket thinking that Jack could be bought for such a small price as that.

"Freedom" I heard Becket scoff under his breath. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. Blank edges of the map filled in. He most finds he place in the new world or perish.

Not unlike you Mister Turner. You and your former betrothed face the hangman's noose" Becket said leaning against the railing.

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl," I said not trying to hide my distain for Becket as I turned to look at him.

"The Black Pearl" Becket looked surprised that I had even mentioned the Black Pearl.

"The property you want that he posses" I said turning to face Becket. I knew in my mind that I had to do something to save both Elizabeth and Jack.

"A ship hardly. The item in question is smaller and far more valuable," Becket said leaning his arm on the railing and looking at me waiting for a reaction. " Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass" Becket said his eyes boring into me.

I looked away from Becket I indeed did know the compass but I would rather die a slow and painful death then betray my best mate even if it did save Elizabeth from walking to the gallows.

"Ah you know of it Bring me that compass or there's no deal. Or you be forced to watch your beloved woman hang" Becket threated in a low tone. My anger flaring.

"I'll bring you the bloody thing and you had better remember you renege on our agreement not every god can save you if one hair on her head is touched. Do I make self clear Becket"? I said as watched him pass by and walk back into what used to be Norringtion's office.

_**Author's Note I truly distain Becket so i show him as a real asshole **_


End file.
